


tap on my window, i'm the stranger you're looking for

by jihwannaone (hongpikachu)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Onghwan, my blue moon of fluff fics, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/jihwannaone
Summary: “What do I have to do?”“Serenade him at midnight.” Daniel speaks without hesitation and full of hope.





	tap on my window, i'm the stranger you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> it is i, your angst fairy bringing you some fluff inspired by this prompt: https://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/post/161397589966/jaehwan-serenades-to-the-wrong-window

The silent breeze shakes the tree and Jaehwan tries not to yelp too loudly in hopes that the neighbor next door won’t wake up. It was nighttime and thank goodness this person’s house is well lit that he can actually tell where a dent on the trunk is where his feet can step on and which one is an illusion caused by probably an upcoming vertigo.

 

If he were to choose, Jaehwan would never bother to include heights in his list of things he embraces in life. But on the first of his list would be his friends and as much as he wants to refuse, he doesn’t have a heart to say no. And so, he climbs until he reaches the branch nearest to the second-floor window, all the while trying to keep his baby (guitar) safe and scratch or bump-free.

 

After catching a breath, he takes a look at the window and the darkness of it makes him feel uneasy. A quick glance at his wristwatch makes him even more nervous as it was five minutes past the call time and Kang Daniel was nowhere in sight.

 

 

\--

 

_“Jaehwan!”_

_A distinct baritone stands out from the crowd and Jaehwan need not turn his head to figure out it was his best friend from the dance department, dashing with his long limbs until he was close enough to give the other’s shoulder a firm grasp._

_Before Jaehwan could ask about the situation, he was carried to the benches near the main campus building where they sat down. Although the space was enough to fit four, it was fully occupied by the two of them Jaehwan’s guitar and Daniel’s unbelievably long legs._

_Daniel takes a deep breath and Jaehwan sips on his bottle of warm lemon juice. Even if their class was about to start in fifteen minutes and reaching the second floor takes about ten, Jaehwan’s gut tells him that whatever he has to say will be important._

_“Hwan, you know that teaching assistant in history class, right? Yoon Jisung? His birthday is next week. Can I ask you for a favor?”_

_There was a pregnant pause, with Daniel staring at Jaehwan like a puppy waiting to be fed, and Jaehwan the owner holding a piece of sirloin steak._

_“What do I have to do?”_

_“Serenade him at midnight.” Daniel speaks without hesitation and full of hope._

_But of course, it was at that moment when Jaehwan realized that his gut feelings could be wrong sometimes._

 

\--

 

“I swear if Daniel slept in for this…” Jaehwan grumbles under his breath, feet lightly swaying as he keeps his gaze at his wristwatch. It was ten minutes to midnight and he was already growing both scared and impatient.

 

The sweat on his palms smears at the side of his pants to prevent corrosion of his guitar strings. He tries to reach for his phone and he curses himself for having to put it on his back pocket, of all places, where he is the most at risk for falling off the tree.

 

On his fifth attempt and fifth mini heart attack, he finally gives up and leans against the trunk, trying to find a comfortable position for his leg once he’d start strumming. Two minutes into midnight and Jaehwan can hear his own heart pounding and has maybe thought once or twice that he should probably head home and give Daniel an earful about dangerous pranks at night.

 

He feels his phone buzz inside his jeans and thinks that it was probably the alarm he set for midnight.  A deep breath stands out from the rustling of leaves and he decides that he might as well give this a shot since he was here already.

 

“Is anyone home?” He calls out in silence, in the dimly lit room he sees a shadow stirring awake. There wasn’t a direct response from the other party and that makes him even more nervous about this performance. Yet, it was too late to back out. He woke someone up in the middle of the night and it would be rude to just run off without an explanation.

 

“For your special day, I prepared this song…”

 

Now the shadow behind the curtain drew closer and stood still. The hair and height doesn’t seem to belong to Jisung, or maybe it was just his current drowsy state betraying him. But he doesn’t hesitate in strumming a chord, clearing his throat, and letting the rest follow.

 

_It’s a beautiful night_

_We’re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

 

A pop song with an originally fast tempo was turned into something slow yet magical-sounding, thanks to Jaehwan and his on-the-spot rearrangement of the song. The shadow now rests his head against the window and bobs his head to the rhythm, and maybe mouthing to the lyrics as well, and that gives Jaehwan more confidence to continue.

 

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Don’t say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we’ll go go go go go_

_If you’re ready_

_Happy Birthday_

The head perked up from the sudden change of lyrics and his shoulders bounced up and down. _‘Did he just laugh?’_ Jaehwan thinks in confusion, yet his hands pressed on the right strings and gave the right chords, following the chorus once more to a fade.

 

“Jisung hyung? Ah, Daniel gave me this idea. He wanted me to serenade you but he isn’t here right now. I think he overslept again and—”

 

Thanks to years of balance training in soccer, Jaehwan managed to find his center and prevent himself (well, mainly his guitar) from falling when the window opened and revealed a stranger’s face. It definitely wasn’t Jisung who had a defined nose and a distinct early 20s actor features.

 

Yet this person in front of him had modern-day actor vibes, with a small face and high cheekbones, eyes twinkling underneath the moonlight (though maybe it was the lighting, or his own poor sense of judgment from being whipped), and a smile that can light up the entire neighborhood. Even with his disheveled hair and obviously puffed up face from being woken up, he looked stunning while he laughs at Jaehwan’s current state.

 

“Jisung hyung’s place is three houses away, the other green roof.” He says, now sticking his head out of the window and Jaehwan thanks the heavens that it was the middle of the night for his face is probably all red which would be embarrassing to notice in broad daylight. The boy’s voice was high tenor, Jaehwan could tell despite sounding slightly husky.

 

“Oh…”

 

It was all Jaehwan could say, breath feeling all knocked out from the fast turn of events all in the span of fifteen minutes.

 

“My name’s Seongwoo by the way. Ong Seongwoo.” The boy behind the window says with a cheerful smile, now opening the sliding glass widely so he can stick his head out comfortably.

 

“Ong? Did I hear it correctly?”

 

“Yes, the rarest of them all.” Seongwoo says, proudly at that, with his chest puffed out a little along with a smug grin for show. It didn’t take much for Jaehwan to start laughing at the other’s antics, only to be stopped when he feels the branch wobble and his brows furrow, worry all over his face.

 

The fear and adrenaline start to become more noticeable as he sees Seongwoo retreating from the window without a word. Jaehwan starts to hold his guitar close and manage his breathing, trying not to fall off the branch and break a few bones (strings). The fear ebbs when Seongwoo goes outside his home and looks at the other with outstretched arms.

 

“Slowly. I’ll guide you.”

 

The look on Seongwoo’s face will probably be etched in Jaehwan’s memory for eternity as the first thing his fingertips touch would be the latter’s guitar. Yet he embraces the instrument with both his arms, pressing it close to his chest as he marvels at the sight of Jaehwan, limbs clinging onto the trunk and feet flailing while looking for a dent to support himself before taking an inch down. Loud was an understatement to describe the younger murmuring phrases of help and random words along the way.

 

The downward journey looked more like an amusing yet chaotic circus to Seongwoo, who ended up laughing out loud once Jaehwan fell on the floor with a small thump. Luckily, he was an inch or two from the ground so the fall wasn’t too fatal or dangerous. His gaze meets Jaehwan’s, who look flustered and disoriented for a while.

 

“You sure are one amusing person, uh… I believe you haven’t told me your name yet?”

 

“Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan.”

 

“Are you able to get home at this hour, Jaehwan? Or should I take you to Jisung hyung’s place? Maybe your friend Daniel is there too.”

 

Jaehwan agrees for the latter, and so he was out with Seongwoo in the middle of the night, maybe slightly (totally) embarrassed from all the ruckus he made but deep down maybe slightly (totally) satisfied to have finally met someone he’d be interested in.

 

“So, we’re here. This is Jisung hyung’s place, don’t forget next time, okay?” They just met yet the pat on his head radiated so much warmth throughout Jaehwan’s system that if it were possible, he would have melted into a puddle of human then and there.

 

Jaehwan smiles sheepishly while promising not to get lost and double check everything before taking action. “Though I wouldn’t mind if you actually stop by my place from time to time, Jaehwan.” The words ring in the said boy’s head and he wonders if it was just because he’s half-asleep.

 

Seongwoo was about to knock on the door before both of them stood frozen in place, trying to comprehend the sound that they just heard. It was Jaehwan who managed to look up the window first, and the silhouette of two people’s heads was enough to give an idea of what was happening up there.

 

“So, you wanna stay the night in my place?” Jaehwan turns his head to Seongwoo with the most scandalized expression he could pull off and honestly, Seongwoo doesn’t blame him after what they both just heard.

 

“I have a guest bedroom, silly. Unless if you want to stay in one bed.” Seongwoo teases him with a playful grin and if he weren’t holding a precious instrument, he would have smacked whatever he was holding on the other just for preventive measure.

 

“What makes you think I could trust you?”

 

“Well, you trusted me with your guitar. That says enough.”

 

Jaehwan responds with a small sigh, taking a bit of time to think this through only to be interrupted by another noise which seemed to be chanting Daniel’s name.

 

“Okay, your place. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read up until here i hope you enjoyed it >< im bad at writing fluff so if you have comments about it, please feel free to let me know. a kudos will be appreciated too, thank you!~


End file.
